hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus)
"A deadly prehistoric predator that's powerful but compact, nimble and lightning fast with a ferocious bite." - In game description Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) is the eighth playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. As its name states, it resembles a Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus, whilst not the larger then previous playable creatures (as is usual), is significantly more powerful. It is described as "compact" and "nimble", suggesting that its speed compensates for its size. The Mosasaurus is the third to last Shark (With Alan, Destroyer of Worlds currently being the second last shark to unlock, and Moby Dick being the last). It can only be unlocked & purchased after the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) has been acquired and grown to full size. It needs 150000 points to trigger Gold Rush, same amount of points as Big Daddy. Cost Mr. Snappy can be purchased by paying 250,000 coins after growing the Big Daddy to full size. It can also be unlocked with 900 gems, but the coins must be spent afterwards to upgrade Mr. Snappy. Upgrading its bite, speed, or boost for the first time will cost 25,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Electro Shark); the second time 30,000 coins; the third time 35,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Great White Shark); then 40,000 coins; and for the final upgrade 50,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Megalodon). Pros and Cons Pros * VERY high speed * Can eat almost anything * Is able to get giant bonus during gold rush up to x96. * Eats prey very fast * Doesn't get stuck in cramped spaces like other endgame sharks * Have a lot of health Cons * Extreme health drain * Obtained very late in the game * Extremely expensive, costing almost double as Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus). Missions Mr. Snappy's missions are extremely difficult and probably the only reason to do them is to unlock the super mission, because 5,000 - 6,500 coins is a small amount of cash at this time, but from completing the super mission you gain 75,000 coins. Diet Mr. Snappy is able to eat almost everything in Hungry Shark: Evolution except for Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Enemy Moby Dicks, Toxic Barrels, and Volcanic Jets. *Barracuda *Evil Reef Shark *Pufferfish *Pelican *Exotic Bird *Crab *Giant Crab *Flying Fish *Tuna *Mini Sub *Helicopter *Small Diving Cage *Large Diving Cage *Angler Fish *Stingray *Evil Hammerhead Shark *Lionfish *Gulper Fish *Evil Great White Shark *King Of Summer *Enemy Megalodon *Enemy Big Daddy *Enemy Mr. Snappy *Blue Jellyfish *Green Jellyfish *Pink Jellyfish *Small Fishing Boat *Shark Finning Boat *Mine *Mega Mine *Death/Ultra Mine *Ice Mine* *Elf** *Snowman* *Bad Santa** *Penguin* *Enemy Ice Shark* *Kempy Bass (*= Found in the Arctic Portal) (** = Only found prior to the Christmas Wonderland update) Trivia *Mr. Snappy can reach an incredible gold rush multiplier of x96 *He is much better at fighting giant crabs than Megalodon or Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus), because he is smaller and makes up for fast health drain with a lot of damage. *Despite Mr. Snappy growing to 20m, in real life, a Mosasaurus (what Mr. Snappy was based off of) was between 10 and 15m. *Despite Mr. Snappy being more powerful than the Big Daddy, it requires a boost to destroy a mini sub. *Its size is between the Great White Shark and Megalodon, making it fit through narrow spaces. *The animation of Mr. Snappy is identical to the Reef Shark and Mako Shark. *The Shark Info from a Twitch Live stream says "A deadly prehistoric predator, what it lacks in pure size it more than makes up for with speed, ferocity and powerful jaws." This differs from the Shark Info from the current version due to grammar errors. *Like other playable sharks, Mr. Snappy didn't always have an enemy/evil counterpart. In the space update Enemy Mr. Snappy was added. *Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds are the only sharks that have gender-based names. *Mr. Snappy (20 m) is smaller than an Enemy Megalodon (25 m) and an Enemy Big Daddy (30 m), even if at max size, yet it can still eat them. *Mr. Snappy is one of the only four playable creatures in the series that is not a shark.The other three are the Tier "!!" Killer Whale from Hungry Shark World, Natasha the Narwhal, Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus). , and the holiday special 2016 Release, Moby Dick. *Note that the Lava Baby will be almost useless when used with this shark as Mr. Snappy can already eat all mines and dodge/eat most explosives. But if you are going score-hunting and planning to go in the deep waters, the Lava Baby may be useful to go through the underwater fire vents/volcanoes and if you are going in the far-right side of the map, as about 10 Mini Submarines spawn there. **Also note that Mr. Snappy can deflect the Mini Sub's torpedoes and consume them by facing them head on, but they can still damage Mr. Snappy if the torpedoes hit him on the side or back. *His facial appearances slightly making him look like "smiling". *Mr. Snappy has 350 health Gallery Mrsnappy.png Mrsnapinfo.png Make it Snappy.jpg|'Make it Snappy!!!' Capture1.PNG Here comes Mr Snappy!.png I'll buy....png An Unstoppable team.png Mr Big Snappy.png I said Kill the crab!.png Moon2.png|gameplay session with snappy|link=The Moon King Snappy.png|King Snappy mosasaurus.jpg|Mosasaurus with Zephyr baby and Snappy Junior Screenshot 2016-05-23-15-58-48.png|Relic of Mr. Snappy Category:Playable sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Powerful sharks